Murderous Pokemon Academy
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: A bunch of Pokemon with amazing talents, all of them placed into a gifted high school, and they're forced to murder each other. Dathan the Dewott has no idea what to do in such a situation. (Modern-day Pokemon-only AU. OCs.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... My new side project, and as well as me testing out my cross-over fic writing. A Pokemon and Dangan Ronpa Cross-Over. And yes. The students will be Pokemon. Why? Because screw the rules that's why. I have the plans already so... I hope you don't get too attatched to the OCs... Ahahaha...**  
><strong>So this is a weird little AU. A modern world inhabited by Pokemon because why not?<strong>

**I don't own Pokemon and I don't own Dangan Ronpa. I only own the OCs and this story. If needed, I will eventually post a link to the list of the OCs. If the OCs happen to have resemble other characters or a person in real life, it is completely coincedental. And this my first time writing a multi-chapter fic in first person POV. This story is simply a side-project... Until I finish **_**Iyou Transformation**_**, that is.**

I gulped as I approached the building, having no idea what I was getting myself into. All I knew as that I was going to some grand academy known as Nintendo Academy. Either way, I— the Super High School Level Surfer— Dathan Ecthelion, am nervous. Adjusting my jacket, I swallowed all fear, and pushed the doors, stepping into the halls. I flinched when I heard the doors slam behind him. Shivering, I looked around. The hallway just led to another set of double doors, and I scuffled towards it. Mustering even more courage, I entered...

And was greeted with the site of a bunch of other Pokemon standing around, socializing. The group turned their attention on me, I turned heel and left the area. I pulled on the entrance door handles, but they wouldn't budge. Panicking, I used Razor Blade, but nothing happened.

"Excuse me? But are you okay?"

I screeched and pressed my back on the locked doors. Standing before me, was a Sylveon. She tilted her head, curiosity in her eyes. Around her legs were bright silver anklets, save for one which was covered in gauze.

"He-Hey..." I whimpered. "Um, I'm Dathan. S-Super High School Level Surfer... A-And yes. I'm okay."

The Sylveon smiled. "Just making sure. I'm Hana."

**Hana Eryll, Sylveon: Super High School Level Medic**

"You must be a new student." Hana said. "And you're probably wondering why the door is now locked."

My eyes widened. "Um... Yes. I-I am."

Hana sighed. "Well, it always happens. And everyone is just as confused as you are."  
>The Sylveon shook her head, lightly giggling. "Come on, dear, let's introduce you to the others."<p>

I gulped. I was absolutely scared and confused, but followed the medic. I felt incredibly uneasy as I re-entered the room, which I assumed was some gym judging by the basketball hoops, and everyone's eyes fell on me. I shrunk back, refusing to take a step. Hana noticed, and tugged on my jacket, smiling at me. Exhaling, I returned a weak smile and followed her.

"Now, let me introduce you to the one who will most likely help us figure out our situation, and is the single friendliest guy I have ever met." Hana stated, dragging the me to the group. I soon found myself standing in front of a Dusknoir clad in a silver hooded cape, and assumed this was the friendly guy Hana was talking about.

"Um... Hi? I-I'm... Er..." I managed to spit out, unable to finish my sentence.

For a while, the Dusknoir was silent, before smiling, holding out his hand. "Hi. I assume you're the last student?"

**Philo Morte, Dusknoir: Super High School Level Bodyguard**

"Philo, this is Dathan." Hana replied, patting the surfer on the back.

"Dathan, hrm? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." The bodyguard said, patting Dathan on the head. I giggled, fear melting away.

A bodyguard? Good to know that there's someone here to protect us. Hana led me away from the Dusknoir to meet the other students.

Standing near to the Dusknoir was a Froslass. Atop her head was a small crown. She politely smiled and bowed, introducing herself.

**Sonata Cadence, Froslass: Super High School Level Singer**

The next student was a Simisear. A plaid bandana was tied around his neck, a white band on his left arm. He was conversing (well, attempting to) with the other students, but appeared to be failing as the students drop the conversations. The Simisear noticed the us approach him, and dusted himself off as if he had dust on him.

"Eh-heh, heh. Hey there, new guy." He greeted, giving a small wave. "I'm Moeru."

**Moeru Kukki, Simisear: Super High School Level Baker**

"Don't know much about you, but judging from I heard, I have to assume you're into some sport." Moeru said, tail swishing.

I nodded. "U-Uh, yeah. I'm a surfer. I-It's kind of not the best skill for me to have, since I am a water type."

"Well, it's still a talent that you're good at, right?" The baker pointed out, smiling. "You should still be proud of it."

I simply shrugged as Hana once again began to drag me to meet the other students. At this point, I decided to talk to the students myself, and Hana seemed to respect my decision. She went off to talk to Philo and Moeru while I looked for someone else to introduce himself to. However, a feeling of fear smacked itself into my brain once more and I couldn't move my feet.

"Excuse me, sir. But is something troubling you?"

"SWEET ARCEUS!" I jumped into the air, and faced the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a shiny Gardevoir. Atop her head was a small silk black hat with a red ribbon. She also wore a black top with a single small pocket along with a white bow tie, and a long black cape flowed behind her.

"Are you new here?" She asked. "If so, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Lux."

**Lux Fuego, Gardevoir : Super High School Level Magician**

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm a new guy." I whimpered, shaking. "It's n-nice to m-meet you... I guess."

Lux nodded, and knelt down. "I know it must feel overwhelming to be near a bunch of strangers, and think that they're highly superior. But don't fret. We all feel that way right now. After all, I'm a magician. Not really the most interesting skill. Especially for a psychic type." She patted the surfer on the back, before strolling away.

I inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths, and looked for another student to talk to. Idecided to talk to the Roserade who was cleaning her glasses. Tucked under her arm (which also caused her to struggle while cleaning her glasses) was a sketch pad that had a piece of string, attached with a pencil, taped to it.

"So... Hey there. I'm Dathan. You?" I greeted. _Excellent greeting! Ten out of ten!_

The Roserade put her glasses on, clearing her throat, and the monotone voice that came out of her made me shiver. "Novella. Paige."

**Novella Paige, Roserade: Super High School Level Artist**

I gulped, and gave a small wave. _Okay. Next! _I turned heel, ran off, and regretted it. I bumped into another student, and felt afraid of who it was. It was a Toxicroak, wearing various colored sweat bands; dark pink on his head and light purple on his wrists. His legs and upper right arm were covered in gauze.

I was frozen, unable to move, and the only reaction I could muster was sputtering out, "I-I'm so sorry forgive me I'm new here name's Dathan!"

The Toxicroak glared at the me for a while, and if looks could kill I would be a bleeding corpse. I raised my paws up in defense, prepping myself for a beating.

"Dude. You okay?"

Confused, I looked at the frog, still wondering why I wasn't torn apart. "Um... Hi?"

The Toxicroak grinned. "Hi. Name's Willis."

**Willis Monty, Toxicroak: Super High School Level Athlete**

"What made you so scared, munchkin?" Willis asked.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just kinda nervous." I replied, ignoring the weird nickname. "I-I don't really know that much about this place."

Willis smiled. "You and everyone else, kiddo. Hey, if you wanna introduce yourself to someone, I recommend you go after someone who won't make you piss."

I blinked, then let out a snicker. "O-Okay, I'll take that advice."

I took off, and decided to go with the shiny Furret and the Heliolisk. The Furret was grumbling to herself, mentioning something about her fur. She was wearing a black bow tie, and a pencil was settled in her ears. The Heliolisk on the other hand, was way too interested in the entrance doors. He was wearing glasses and a small beanie, along with a dogtag. Smiling, I strolled over to them.

"Hey there. I'm D-"

"Dathan. I know." The Furret stated. Two things came to my mind. First, judging by the Furret's voice, the normal-type was most likely male and not female. I felt completely ashamed of myself. Second, how did the Furret know my name?

"Forgive him, he can be bitter occasionally." The Heliolisk stated.

**Eiko Emi, Furret: Super High School Level Reporter**

**Anguis Lapis, Heliolisk: Super High School Level Techy**

Not wanting to wonder how the Reporter knew my name, I dropped the conversation. I contemplated who to talk to next, but it turns out I didn't need to.

"Hey. New kid."

**Petra Illiad, Raticate: Super High School Level Constructor**

"O-Oh, hey." I replied, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Petra narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh. Look, I was forced to talk to you. Now I'm done. Bye."  
>And she scampered off, leaving me confused.<p>

Not wanting to prolong the situation, I continued to introduced myself to the others. I found myself speaking to a Honchkrow.

**Ace Latro, Honchkrow: Super High School Level Treasure Hunter**

Ace seemed like a very cool person, albeit the way the Honchkrow would nonchalantly talk about his love for tombs while occasionally adjusting his tie freaked me out. The anklet with a blood red gemstone around his feet also really didn't help. Not wanting to hear the guy's obsessions anymore, I decided to introduce myself to a group of girls chit-chating.

**Opal Xanioard, Scizor: Super High School Level Translator**

**Natz Dracon, Gabite: Super High School Level Assassin**

**Halcyon Hector, Delibird: Super High School Level Caretaker**

Opal had a slight accent that I couldn't quite place. She seemed to be an overall decent person, though her skull necklace frightened me. Natz quite frankly, scared me. She was an assassin, a Dragon-type, and had an eyepatch covering her right eye; nightmare fuel to me. Halcyon was affectionate, offering food to me and I gladly accepted it. I could understand why she was a caretaker, what with her light pink bows and kind tone.

The last student was a lone shiny Braixen.

**Faustus Felicionem, Braixen: Super High School Level Luck**

I attempted to communicate with her, but Faustus appeared that she wanted nothing to do with me.

Feeling proud that I managed to suck up some courage to talk with some people, I returned to Hana, who was babbling with Philo.

"Ah! You're back. So how was it?" Hana asked.

"I... I guess it okay." I replied, smiling. "Everyone seems... Better than me."

"Even that Faustus lady?" Hana questioned.

"...Yeah." I bluntly said.

Philo chuckled at that. "Don't worry, sir. We all specialize in our skill and that makes us different. But that what's makes you feel better."

I blinked, momentarily confused. "Okay then... W-Well, does anyone know what's going on cause I'm kinda wondering what to do now."

And as if someone had been listening to my conversation from the start, there was a loud cackle. "Why, it's simple my dear surfer! You're here for a fun game!"

The entrance shook, causing everyone to freeze. The shock only increased as white smoke filled the room, the volume of the cackling increasing. Then it was gone. And in the middle of the room was a shiny Ditto, a huge smirk on his face. He had a plush-like appearance, what with the patches and stitches on his body.

"What is _up_?!" He said in a near sing-song voice, waving at the students. "The name's Ottid, your headmaster."

Everyone simply stared at him, the Ditto's smirk widening.

"Heheheh... Let's get this show on the road!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For a side project I sure am focusing on it more than my main projects.**

* * *

><p>We started muttering, confusion, fear, and anger in our voices. Ottid snickered.<p>

"I am so glad to have you guys here!" He started laughing. He began to pace around, the huge grin still plastered on his face. "I just know you're gonna have a fun time here and enjoy my little game that I have planned for you!"

Ottid continued to snicker as he talked. "Here's my game! You're gonna kill one another! After that, you gotta trick the others into thinking you didn't commit murder! If you fail, you're executed! Buh-bye!"

And suddenly he's out of the students' sight. Then Halcyon steps forward.

"Well, that was something. I say we get a leader," The Delibird announced.

"Good idea. I don't care who it is as long as it isn't Miss Assassin," Novella states.

The aforementioned Gabite growled. "Excuse me! I can hear you, damn it! And just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean that I'm going to kill any of you!" She huffed. "If you ask me, I vote for the bodyguard."

Philo blinked, showing a sign of shock. "I-I... Um. Me?"

"I think the assassin is a good leader," Eiko stated. "She could scare people in order to prevent them from committing murder."

While everyone was debating about who would make a better leader, I simply stood in confusion. I didn't understand what was going on, I couldn't comprehend it. I stared at the group of students arguing, shaking in fear.

"H-Hold on, shouldn't we be questioning why we're in this situation?!" I cried out, catching the others' attentions.

"That's a good question, surfer boy!" A familiar voice rang.

Ottid suddenly popped out behind me, causing me to shriek in response.

"You see, I decided that this would be a very interesting competition for you guys!" Ottid explain, smiling brightly. "You know, a game! And games are awesome! This game is going to be awesome! More details are in your handbook."

"Hold the fucking phone!" Ace snapped. "You're still making no sense here!"

"And that's why you should read your handbook!" Ottid retorted. And then he's gone once more, leaving more confusion.

"Alright," Nat started, "As previously stated, we seriously need a leader to help us get out and catch the bastard who put us into this situation."

"B-But, isn't it Ottid?" Halcyon questioned.

"That guy looked like a doll!" Eiko snapped. "There's no way he could orchestrate this! There has to be someone bigger behind this mess."

Lux nodded. "I agree. There is no possible way someone, no, something like him could concoct such a horrible plan!"

"Well, what about the murder problem?" Ace asks, eyes narrowing. "How are we going to stop that issue?"

Faustus tilts her head. "Do you really think anyone is crazy enough to murder?"

I notice Novella turns her attention to Natz, who is clearly annoyed with that.

"There will be no murders!" Philo announces. "I'll be sure of it."

Ace lets out a laugh. "Aha! That's the spirit mate! And I'll join ya on that! If anyone's gonna murder you gotta go through me!"

Willis cracks his neck. "Same here!"

Natz smirks. "Try to murder with me around, and I'll make you regret it."

"Excellent, we have our people to protect us!" Lux says, clapping our hands. "With Philo as our leader!"

The bodyguard blushes, and clears his throat. "Well, for now we should get our handbooks and I highly suggest you retreat to your room for some rest."

Everyone followed the order; except me and Hanna. She gives me one big comforting look before taking her handbook and trotting to her room. I, on the other hand, was still confused, but nevertheless, I grabbed my handbook and went to my room. Surprisingly, it looked harmless and my bags were in there for some inexplicable reason. Sighing, I took a seat on a chair and read the information in the handbook.

_Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! We have an important announcement: Hope's Peak has been changed and altered in order for students to have a better experience! We some very important rules for you to follow!_

_1. If a student wishes to graduate, they must kill another student and not let the others know of their murder._  
><em>2. The body must be found by three people and an announcement will be made. There will be time for investigation before a class trial takes place, where the students must figure out who committed the crime.<em>  
><em>3. If the culprit is guessed incorrectly, the true culprit graduates and the others are executed.<em>  
><em>4. If the true culprit is guessed correctly, then only the culprit is executed and the rest continue their lives.<em>  
><em>5. You cannot use your moves to directly kill someone. However, you can use it as a way of assisting your murder.<em>  
><em>6. Curfew is at 10:00 P.M. Once the bell rings to signal for lights out, all students are required to head to their room as soon as possible.<em>  
><em>7.. Males cannot change in the female changing room, and vice versa.<em>  
><em>8. The rooms are soundproof, but you are still restricted from doing whatever you wish. We do have cameras to do record whatever silly act you are committing.<em>

I gulped. "Well... This is going to be interesting."  
>Looking at time, I note that it's about noon. The others are probably eating now, and now that I think about it I am feeling a bit hungry. With that thought in mind, I left and headed to the cafeteria. As I made I way, I noticed a mini shop. It had two machines; one to trade in for special Ottid coins, another was a vending machine of some sorts, called Ottid Prizes. I decided to try it, getting a couple of items from the Ottid Prize Machine, then continued my way.<p>

Just as I predicted, everyone was eating. I grabbed my food, but really didn't' feel like sitting near anyone just yet, so I sat alone. Once everyone was done, they left to do their own thing. Which begs the question... What am I going to do?! After a long thought, I decided to try to bond with some of the students.

I decided to hang out with Philo. After all, we did declare him as our leader. I tried to see if he was in his room first, and he was. He seemed very confused as to why I came over but once I offered him the idea of us talking and hanging out, he seemed pleased. He took me to a rather calm and relaxing room, filled with classic music, books, flowers, and stained glass art. He explained how this reminded him of the time he had to guard a rather dapper rich Sableye family and I found the story interesting. Feeling generous (and brave), I decided to give him one of Ottid Prizes; a dogtag with a knife imprinted on one side and a shield on the others. To my surprise, he really liked the gift.

After that, and I'm still surprised it went so well, I noticed I still had plenty of time to bond with the other students, and decided to chat with Hanna. She was still in the kitchen, looking over the various drinks and desserts available. She looked incredibly happy when I asked if we could spend some time together and dragged me to a table, placing some cookies on a plate. I felt awkward throughout the whole thing. She constantly asked me questions I often sputtered and tripped on my own words, but she didn't seem to mind. Like Philo, I decided to give her something; a mini book on healing techniques, and she happily accepted it. We parted ways, smiles on both of our faces.

The last person I decided to chat with as Ace. He seemed really pumped to help end whatever Ottid was doing, which melted away my fear of him. He was in the common room, inspecting the area (most likely trying to find a way out). He didn't seem to mind my suggestion and we chatted about tombs and treasure. He told me about how he got his anklet and if I had to be honest, the story really caught my attention and I asked more questions about his adventures which he was glad to tell. Before leaving, I gave him an old silver pocketwatch with Latin writing on the back and to say he was intrigued about it would be an understatement. He had a huge smirk on his face then patted me on the back. Looking at the time, we realized it was almost lights out and went our separate ways.

I collapsed on my bed. Although I still had enough time to talk with other students, I felt tired. Then again, it is almost dinner time. Exhaling, I went to the cafeteria to have dinner with the other students, sitting between Philo and Hanna, though I still felt nervous. As soon as I was finished eating, I went to my room with haste. I still was unsure of how to feel about this situation. Right before I fell asleep, I heard a bell, and simply prayed it was a horrible dream. The sleep was blissful, until a loud ringing filled the air, causing me to bolt awake. From the speakers came Ottid's voice, telling us to meet in the gym. Having no choice, I followed the order.

Everyone was standing in the center, tired looks in their eyes and annoyance in their voices. Swallowing my fear, I joined them. Apparently, Ottid was still able to appear and vanish out of thin air, as he suddenly popped out of nowhere in the middle of the crowd.

"Alright, suckers! It seems like you need a motive in order to start the killing spree! So... I'll give you one!" Ottid snickered, holding slips of papers in his hands. He handed one out to each of us.

Sweating, I unfolded mine and read the text. It took my a few seconds to realize that what I was reading was something that only I could know. Something rather... embarrassing.

"In case you haven't figured it out, if you don't murder, I will reveal your horrible secret!" Ottid cried in glee. "So you better start murdering if you know what's good for ya!"

Then, he was gone. immediately, everyone started talking with anger and fear before dispersing. I could only wonder what was going to happen next. Hoping that no one would murder, I decided to use some of my time to continue talking to the other students.

I settled for Novella as she really interested me. She was in her room, sketching something. Luckily, she didn't mind having a chat with me. She showed me some of her drawings and I found them to be very impressive, and in return for the talk I decided to give her a calligraphy set I got from Ottid Prizes. To my relief, she loved the gift and said she wouldn't mind hanging out again.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had more time to chat with other people so I decided to talk with Moeru, who was in the kitchen whipping up some cookies. Judging by the tone of his voice, he was very passionate about his baking and even gave me some cupcakes he made earlier. I didn't know what to give him, so I stuck with a recipe book that he gladly accepted. As I exited the kitchen, I saw all students sitting down, talking and trying to calm down. Moeru entered the cafeteria, food in his hands. Apparently, Hana and Philo planned for a little dinner as a way for us to get along. To my surprise, everyone started to open up and chat.

"You know, if you guys want to, I can perform some tricks," Lux stated, smiling brightly.

"Ooh! I can tell you all about my tales in the crypt!" Ace cried, grinning. "I got a bunch to tell!"

Eiko looked as if he were about to disagree, but Anguis spoke up. "That sounds awesome!"

Petra scoffed. "Eh. Whatever."

The treasure hunter gave her a pat on the back. "You need to lighten up. I know this situation is horrible, but you still gotta cheer up, girl. Especially since we only have each other."

Halcyon nodded. "Yes, yes. We need to try to retain our sanity somehow and getting along is the best way."

"Hope is also a nice thing to keep in mind," Faustus muttered.

I smiled as I listened to the conversations we were having. It's nice to see us trying to bond as best as we can. Maybe this will just be enough to prevent us from killing, make us forget about that motive Ottid conspired. I hope so, because right now, what was currently happening; it was nice. Lux was performing some magic tricks sand as soon as she was done, Ace started talking about his adventures in treasure hunting. If I had to be honest, I found both to be very entertaining, and I'm sure the others agree.

After our little dinner party was done, everyone left with smiles on their faces, and I hope that our get-to-together was enough to prevent murders.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I had this dreadful feeling. Looking at the clock, it looks like I slept for quite sometime, a little past ten. I stretched my body before exiting my room to grab some food. And as soon as I entered the kitchen, I heard a ringing sound, followed by Ottid's voice.<p>

_"Attention students! It appears a body has been found! We will begin an investigation followed by a trial! Have fun!"_

I froze. No. No... No, no, no, no! What... Why... I can't...

I started to run around, trying to find where the body was found, and I eventually found myself stuck in front of Ace's room. Hana, Philo, and Faustus were standing inside. Swallowing my fear, I joined them.

"So... Ace..." I started.

Faustus nodded. "First victim..."

Sweat began to form as I stared at his body.

His wing was wounded and there was a stab wound in his breast. His lifeless eyes had this shocked looked and his beak was slightly open. There appeared to be some faint marks around his neck and the feathers in that area appear to be flattened. Feathers and blood pooling around his body, a knife not too far. I shuddered at the sight.

"Hey fuckers, have this! It's a file containing all info you need!" Ottid snickered, popping out of nowhere and handing me a box. "Have fun investigating!"

As soon as he was gone, I let out a sigh of frustration. "This is going to be a blast."

Hana approached me. "We may as well start up the investigation."

I nodded. "R-Right. Let's start by checking out this file."

**||Investigation Time||**

I opened the box, and found a piece of paper. It must be the file. I looked over it, silently reading it to myself, before reading it aloud. "Ace Latro died at 9:00 AM. His left wing has sustained several cuts and he was stabbed in his breast. His cause of death was strangulation."

Philo blinked. "He was strangled?"

"Apparently," I tilted my head. I was confused by the cause of death. Then again, it would explain the markings. Well, it's time to get a better look at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *slam dunks myself into a trash can* I update my side project and not my main. Yay.**  
><strong>Anyway, I had a tough time deciding who I should kill off, so I decided on Ace, even though he was one of the first characters I created for this and I kinda grew on him.<strong>

**But whatever. So, who do you think killed Ace?**

**Also, reviews and criticism are welcome. Flames and hate are not.**


End file.
